


Gdyby ktoś zapytał

by turdus_merula



Category: Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdus_merula/pseuds/turdus_merula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co powiedziałby Emre, gdyby ktoś zapytał, kiedy zakochał się w Ollym?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdyby ktoś zapytał

Gdyby ktoś zapytał, _kiedy_ się w nim zakochałem, odpowiedziałbym, że to nie był grom z jasnego nieba i to nie miało daty. To po prostu we mnie urosło.

Wiedziałem, że jest gejem; zresztą, nie musiał mówić, nie byłem ślepy. Widziałem tego chłopaka, z którym spotykał się przed Neilem; był wielki i włochaty i traktował Olly’ego jak szmatę. Nie wtrącałem się, to nie była moja sprawa, dopiero założyliśmy zespół. Potem włochacz z nim zerwał i pojawił się Neil, który zawojował jego świat na kilka lat.

Nie wtrącałem się. Olly był kolegą. Potem przyjacielem, przed którym wygadałem całe moje życie będąc pijanym. A on mnie nie ocenił, tylko przycisnął usta do kącika moich ust.

To zaczęło się chyba od tego, dzisiaj tak myślę. Bo od tego dnia nie spuszczał ze mnie swoich pięknych oczu. Potem płynnie przeszło to do głaskania mnie po ręce, chwytania moich dłoni i chowania się w moich ramionach.

I chociaż powinno, wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie przeszkadzało mi też, gdy wślizgiwał się pod moją kołdrę w łóżku w autobusie. Nie przeszkadzało, bo go po prostu okrywałem i przytulałem mocno, a on tylko mruczał i przyciskał się nosem do mojej szyi.

Wiem, że kochał Neila. Szalał za nim; gdybym był Ollym, też bym za nim szalał. Ale wiem, że nie był szczęśliwy. Neil go wykorzystywał.

A ja się nie wtrąciłem ani jednego, pieprzonego razu.

Wiem, że Olly pisał piosenki o mnie. O swojej niepewności wobec mnie, wobec Neila. O tym, że mnie chce. O tej nocy, o której Neil nie wie i nigdy się nie dowie. Próbowaliśmy, to mogę szczerze powiedzieć, obaj próbowaliśmy ze sobą nie być.

Ale to było po prostu ponad nasze siły. To był jeden z gorszych dni, odwołano nasz wywiad, Sophie była w złym humorze, a Neil i Olly się pokłócili. O ile w przypadku Mike’a i Sophie wiem, że się pogodzą, tak z Ollym i Neilem nie było to takie pewne.

Olly płakał; nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tak płakał. Nie powiedziałem nawet słowa, po prostu wpuściłem go do mieszkania, ściągnąłem kurtkę, ściągnąłem buty, posadziłem na kanapie i zrobiłem herbaty. Gdy się uspokoił, po prostu powiedział. Telewizja pokazywała właśnie pogodę - och, co za niespodzianka, znów deszcz i mgła, - kiedy mi powiedział, że Neil nazwał go „kurwą”.

Przysięgam, że w tamtym momencie prawie się ubrałem i prawie nakopałem temu sukinsynowi do tyłka, ale Olly chwycił rękaw mojej koszuli i tak ładnie poprosił, żebym go nie zostawiał…

\- No dobrze – powiedziałem łagodnie. – Ale jutro go zniszczę. Uczynię jego życie nieznośnym – obiecałem.

To był środek listopada, było zimno i mokro.

\- Pomogę ci – jedną ręką rozpiął kilka górnych guzików koszuli i wsunął dłoń pod materiał.

To był środek listopada i na Boga, przysięgam, było zimno i mokro, a ja nigdy w życiu nie chciałem bardziej zrzucić ubrań.

\- Nie – sapnąłem i Olly się zatrzymał w pół ruchu.

\- Co, „nie”?

\- Nie pomożesz – spojrzałem na niego. – Sam to zrobię.

Pocałowałem go. Oddał pocałunek żarliwie, jakby całe jego życie zależało właśnie od tego, ile uczucia w nie włoży. Ściągnąłem jego za dużą koszulkę; Olly był taki mały w moich rękach. Moja koszula była już rozpięta, a za chwilę leżała na podłodze; dołączyły do niej moje dżinsy, dżinsy Olly’ego, potem nasza bielizna i skarpety...

Olly wydawał tysiące przeróżnych dźwięków, których nie potrafiłbym powtórzyć sam, ale zawsze wiedziałbym, jak je wydobyć z jego gardła.

\- Gorąco – szepnął.

\- Jest listopad – odparłem, pocierając kciukiem jego ciemnoróżowy sutek.

\- Teraz już nie – wsunął palce w moje włosy i po moim kręgosłupie przeszedł przyjemny dreszczyk. – Jest sierpień.

Pocałowałem go. – Czerwiec?

\- Lipiec.

\- Wrzesień – kontynuowałem uparcie.

\- Sypialnia – sapnął w moje ucho. – Emre, sypialnia.

Wziąłem go na ręce, a on schował twarz w mojej szyi. Syknął, gdy jego ciało dotknęło zimnej, białej pościeli.

\- Sierpień – rozchylił drżące uda. Zostawiłem go na chwilę, wyciągając z szuflady prezerwatywy i żel (kiedy ja go w ogóle kupiłem?). Gdy wróciłem, miał już dwa palce w swoim wnętrzu i wydawał te wszystkie westchnienia i jęki i patrzył na mnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Niech będzie sierpień – zgodziłem się, odsuwając jego rękę. – Nie jesteś kurwą, okej?

\- Wiem – pokiwał głową.

\- Okej – wsunąłem w niego palce, nawilżone lubrykantem. – Jesteś zachwycający.

Wyciągnął się na kołdrze, poruszając biodrami naprzeciw moim palcom. Jęknął ciężko, rozkosznie. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na materiale, gdy tylko dodałem trzeci palec, a potem czwarty z drugiej dłoni. Gdy Olly mówi, a nie śpiewa, ma całkiem niski, mruczący głos. Teraz jednak wydobyłem z niego całą cholerną arię operową.

\- To się po prostu stało – odpowiedziałem swoim myślom. – To po prostu we mnie urosło.

Olly spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, ale zaraz zdziwienie ustąpiło rozkoszy. Wsunąłem się tak głęboko, jak to możliwe.

\- A-Ale c-co? – Odkryłem, że gdy Olly’emu sprawiało się przyjemność, zaczyna się jąkać.

\- Kocham cię – zaparłem się stopami o materac i - no cóż, inaczej nie mogę tego określić - posuwałem go, jakby świat nie istniał, wciskając głęboko w materac.

Biedny Olly mógł tylko jęczeć, wrzeszczeć, wzdychać i w końcu dojść na swój brzuch i klatkę piersiową. A ja mogłem tylko podążyć, bo byłoby bardzo nieeleganckim z mojej strony, gdybym go zostawił samego.

\- Emre – Olly otworzył oczy szeroko, gdy do siebie doszedł. – Emre – jego dłonie chwyciły moją twarz i Olly pocałował mnie mocno. – Emre.

\- Tak, tak mi na imię – odpowiedziałem. – Już wszystko dobrze – pogładziłem jego włosy. – Już wszystko będzie dobrze.

Gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał, kiedy się w nim zakochałem, odpowiedziałbym, że chyba nigdy. Ja go po prostu pokochałem, bez zbędnego idealizowania. Pokochałem takiego, jakim był.

\- Kopnij go też ode mnie – powiedział, wycierając się chusteczką higieniczną. – I powiedz mu, że był beznadziejny w łóżku.

Prychnąłem. – No jasne – obiecałem. – Oby po mnie nie było żadnego następnego, bo ja też zostanę skopany i się okaże, że jestem beznadziejny w łóżku.

Olly zaśmiał się miękko. – Nie sądzę.

\- Nie sądzisz, że będzie następny? – Zapytałem z nadzieją. – Czy raczej, że zostanę skopany? Albo, że jestem beznadziejny w łóżku?

\- Wszystko na raz – podniósł się i pocałował mnie w usta. – Bo po pierwsze, nigdy mnie nie potraktujesz jak oni, po drugie, nie zostaniesz skopany, a po trzecie – tu przerwał, żeby znów mnie pocałować i jęknąć cichutko, - po trzecie, jesteś rozkoszny w łóżku.

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Masz szczęście. Jesteś głodny?

\- Nie, ale jeśli masz zamiar robić te swoje pyszne naleśniki z tym dobrym twarożkiem, zrób kilka więcej.

Jeśli ktoś nadal pytałby, kiedy się w nim zakochałem, odpowiedziałbym, że przed chwilą, kiedy po intensywnym seksie powiedział, żebym zrobił kilka naleśników więcej.

\- Jasne.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział nagle, a wyraz twarzy się zmienił. – Że nie zauważyłem cię wcześniej. Tego, że... Jesteś ze mną _pomimo_ , a nie _dla czegoś_. I przepraszam, że dawałem ci nadzieję wtedy, kiedy jej nie było.

Opuściłem lekko głowę, nagle nie mogąc znieść jego wzroku.

\- Nadal jej nie ma? – Wyrwało mi się z ust.

Uniósł moją twarz i oparł się czołem o czoło, gładząc policzki kciukami.

\- Nie ma – powiedział. – Nie ma, bo jak możesz mówić o dawaniu nadziei komuś, z kim w związku już jesteś?

\- Więc nie będzie już żadnego innego Neila w twoim życiu?

\- _Now I’ve got you in my space._

_I won’t let go of you._

_Got you shackled in my embrace._

_I’m latching onto you_ – zaśpiewał cicho.

\- _I’m so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch._

_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch._

_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath._

_Why did you kiss me, to make my heart beat out my chest_ – zaśpiewałem z nim.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że słuchasz Sama Smitha – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie wiesz jeszcze wielu rzeczy – pocałowałem go w nos.

Zachichotał. – Na przykład?

\- Na przykład, że jeśli się tu przeprowadzisz, tak, mam na myśli ciebie i całą twoją garderobę i kota – dodałem na widok jego zdziwionej miny, - to masz szansę to zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Olly odsunął się i uśmiechnął zabawnie. – Widziałem cię zaraz po obudzeniu, czasem się obok ciebie budziłem. Wiem, że lubisz kawę z mlekiem bez cukru, chociaż jest to bardziej mleko o smaku kawy. Czasem ciężko cię dobudzić, czasem chodzić spać bez umytych zębów. Lubisz cytryny. Podkradasz mi koszulki, a Mike’owi koszule.

\- No dobrze, dobrze – przerwałem mu. – A którą ręką się masturbuję? Jakiej muzyki słucham, gdy nikt nie wie? Ile łyżeczek cukru wsypuję do herbaty? Czego nauczyła mnie była dziewczyna?

Pokiwał głową, zagryzając wargę. – Ty też nie wiesz tego o mnie – odgryzł się.

Położyłem dłonie na jego kolanach. – Wiem, ale bardzo chcę się dowiedzieć.

\- Chcesz, żebym się wprowadził?

Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale jego zdziwiona mina sprawiła, że znów się zakochałem.

\- Tak, głupku – odpowiedziałem, kładąc się na nim i całując go mocno. – Kocham cię, okej? Może ty mnie nie, ale daj mi szansę. Najwyżej wykopiesz mnie ze swojego życia i zespołu.

\- Emre, idioto – objął mnie nogami w pasie, - ja ciebie też kocham. Nie będzie już żadnego Neila – westchnął, - bo już jestem zmęczony ciągłymi awanturami i szanowaniem mnie tylko wtedy, gdy chce się dobrać do mojego tyłka. Okej?

\- Okej – położyłem głowę na jego piersi i odetchnąłem głęboko. – Ale jeśli będzie, skopię go. Zabiję, a potem odkopię i skopię jeszcze raz.

Zaśmiał się głośno, a mnie zrobiło się lżej na duszy.

\- Nie będzie – pogładził moje włosy. – Jutro zabieram rzeczy od tego palanta i wprowadzam się do ciebie. Okej?

\- Okej – wtuliłem się.

Pokochałem go w pstrokatej koszuli, z burzą włosów na głowie, w za dużych butach. Taki był. Zakochałem się dopiero, gdy zrozumiałem, że go kocham.

I chociaż nie jest łatwo, bo czasem Neil się odzywa, a Olly z nim rozmawia, wiem, że nie wróci do niego. Mogą się kłócić, godzić, ale Olly zostawił u mnie szczoteczkę do zębów, a jego kot plącze mi się pod nogami. Może się z nim spotykać i kłócić o rzeczy, które kupili razem, ale to moją malinkę nosi na szyi i to mnie próbuje pobrudzić pastą do zębów, gdy szykujemy się do spania.

\- Nie jesteś zazdrosny? – Pyta Mike, żując tosta przy śniadaniu. Olly wyszedł jakiś czas temu do Neila, odzyskać swój koc w kotki. – Ja bym był.

Upijam łyk kawy. – Nie jestem zazdrosny – odpowiadam wolno, z namysłem. – Jestem zły, że nie może odzyskać wszystkich swoich rzeczy. Ale zazdrosny? Nie.

\- Dlaczego? Nie mów, że dlatego, że go kochasz, bo to oczywiste. Ani, że mu ufasz, bo to oczywiste.

Wzruszam ramionami. – Bo u mnie trzyma kota. I to ja muszę opróżniać jego cholerną, kocią kuwetę. Ale pomijając to… - Wzdycham, ponownie upijając kawę. – Ja to po prostu czuję. Olly się zmienił, od kiedy jest ze mną. Myślę, że chce się już tu zatrzymać.

Mike kiwa głową, najwyraźniej akceptując odpowiedź. Mój telefon zaczyna wibrować.

\- Tak, najdroższy? – Odzywam się do słuchawki, dopijając kawę.

\- Emre, ten, ten, _osobnik_ nie chce mi oddać moich rzeczy! Przyjedź tu zaraz i obij mu mordę! I odzyskaj mój koc w kotki!

Uśmiecham się do Mike’a porozumiewawczo. – Będę tam najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

Mike prycha, gdy zakładam buty.

\- Kiedy ty się w nim zakochałeś?

Uśmiecham się szeroko. – Kiedy poprosił mnie, żebym zrobił kilka naleśników z twarożkiem więcej, Mike.

\- To nie ma sensu – mówi, stając w drzwiach wyjściowych.

\- To nie ma sensu _dla ciebie_ – otwieram drzwi samochodu. – Zakochałem się dopiero, gdy zrozumiałem, że go kocham.

Mike kręci głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Powodzenia w obijaniu mordy.

\- Dzięki – wsiadam do auta i ruszam na ratunek memu księciu, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

Wracam z tarczą; kocyk i reszta rzeczy leżą na tylnym siedzeniu, ja krwawię z nosa, a Olly wyzywa Neila przez telefon. Jeśli ktoś znów pytałby, kiedy się zakochałem, odpowiedziałbym, że wtedy, kiedy złapałem go w ręce pod mieszkaniem Neila, a potem odsunąłem ostrożnie i kilkoma kopniakami wyłamałem zamek w drzwiach. Biłem się z Neilem, ale nie o Olly’ego, chociaż Neil mógł tak pomyśleć; w każdy zadany cios wlałem każdy dzień, w który czułem się źle, bo Olly nie był ze mną. Rozpacz, gniew, nienawiść.

\- Skończ już z tym skurwielem – mówię, parkując pod domem. – Naprawdę, obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni jego obecnością w naszym życiu.

Olly patrzy na mnie i po chwili kiwa głową. Wysiadam z auta, zabierając rzeczy, żeby dać mu trochę prywatności. Mike pomaga mi potem, wycierając mi nos i opatrując niewielką ranę na ręce. Olly wraca do środka i staje w drzwiach kuchni.

\- Skończyłem – oznajmia. – Okej?

\- Okej – kiwam głową.

\- Idę dzisiaj do Sophie – mówi Mike, zawiązując ciasno bandaż.

Olly i ja nie odrywamy od siebie wzroku. Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale zdesperowany Olly jest dla mnie zupełnie nowym obrazem. Gdy Mikey wychodzi, Olly zsuwa z ramion kurtkę, w której był odkąd wrócił z auta. Odwiesza ją, potem ściąga buty i podchodzi do mnie. Stoję wsparty o blat kuchenny i moje serce wali niczym dzwon w kościele.

\- Drżysz – zauważam, bo faktycznie, Olly trzęsie się jakby miał wysoką gorączkę.

Podchodzi blisko i obejmuje moją szyję, wtula się wdzięcznie, chociaż to niedokładne określenie, bo Olly się po prostu wtapia.

\- Chcę cię – mówi powoli. – I chcę, żebyś też mnie teraz chciał. Powiedz, że mnie chcesz. Chcesz?

\- Kim jestem, żeby powiedzieć ci „nie”, Olly? Chcę cię, oczywiście, że cię chcę. Jesteś piękny, chcę cię.

Olly chwyta moją nieskaleczoną dłoń i prowadzi do sypialni. Dzisiaj to on prowadzi, dziś to ja nie mam nic do gadania. Rozbiera mnie, potem siebie, a potem popycha mnie na łóżko. Siada na mnie chwilę później, przyciskając moje ramiona do materaca.

Łzy pojawiają się same; płaczemy, sami nie wiedząc czemu. Może z rozkoszy, może z żalu.

\- Jesteś mój – szlocha. – A ja jestem twój.

\- Jesteś mój – powtarzam za nim. – A ja jestem twój.

Dotykam go i Olly wybucha, a z jego gardła wyrywa się urwany jęk. Olly wtula się we mnie i chwilę jeszcze się ruszam, żeby też osiągnąć spełnienie.

\- Kocham cię – mówi przyciszonym głosem.

\- Wiem – ocieram jego łzy. – Wiem.

To nie miało daty. To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia ani grom z jasnego nieba. To po prostu urosło; w _nas_.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll translate it to English. || Translation available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5719396).


End file.
